Abigail Williams (Disney)
Abigail Williams is a young legendary witch and a supporting villainess in the 2010 Disney fantasy adventure movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Abigail is one of the Morganians (conjurors named after Morgana le Fay), evil sorcerers skilled in the dark arts the same as the infamous dark sorceress Morgana le Fay herself. She too seeks to release Morgana from her centuries-old imprisonment and begin The Rising, thus bringing about a new world of ruling sorcerers. She was portrayed by Nicole Ehinger. History Background Abigail Willaims was born in the year 1680 and she was responsible for putting the colonial Massachusetts village of Salem on the map during the Salem trials of 1692. The Salem witch trials occurred because of the erratic behaviors of Abigail, her cousin Elizabeth "Betty" Paris, and their friends, Ann Putnam Jr. and Elizabeth Hubbard, for which there was no psychological nor medical explanation. The girls began accusing people of witchcraft. By the time when the trials were ended by Queen Mary in 1693, 142 people had been accused of witchcraft. 19 of those people were hanged, and one was pressed to death. 11-year-old Abigail herself hides a dark secret: She has mastered magical gifts, including the ability that enables her to shapeshift as well as the ability to teleport. Her crime against humanity was severe, and caught the attention of the mighty Merlinean wizard Balthazar Blake, who immediately sealed her inside the Grimhold so she could do no more harm. The opening movie however, shows that she also sealed due to her own attempts to free Morgana, suggested that at one point she met and join forces with a former Merlinean, a sorcerer named Maxim Horvath. The Return of Abigail When Horvath uses the Parasite Spell to steal Drake Stone's energy, and takes his magic ring. He releases the witch Abigail Williams into the modern day world and recruited her to kidnap Becky Barnes. Abigail came to Becky Barnes in her disguise as somewhat of a Goth girl with a tied long hair and a leather jacket. Becky told her to come back later after she asked to make a request, but to her surprise, Abigail appeared instantly in front of her and revealed herself to her as a 17th century witch in a traditional Pilgrim dress with a coif before she was kidnapped. Once Abigail completes that task, Horvath steals her energy and her pentagram amulet, as well, no longer needing her. Her black pentagram pendant then becomes one of the rings later placed into Horvath's cane with the enough energy to break the final shell of the Grimhold and freeing Morgana. Abigail lays dead, drained of her energy after Horvath stole her life energy. Powers and Abilities ]]Abigail Williams is a powerful and most dangerous witch with dark powers including the ability to change appearances to fool her victims and foes, and to disappear and reappear. Although Abigail extremely skilled in witchcraft, her powers are increased by her own magic pendant which they came from, almost like most sorcerers get their powers from their magic rings. Abigail Willaims' Necklace which is shaped like a star with a circle around it, is one of the magical items in the world. This shape within the Necklace is a pentagram, a common magical symbol. In the movie, it is the symbol of the Morganians when without the circle, as well as the symbol of the magical seal within the terrifying ceremony known as the Rising. Horvath uses the Parasite Spell on her, he takes her necklace and placed on his staff. Notable spells that she mastered are: *'Disguise Spell': The magical enchantment to shapeshift one's appearance and outfit to take form of a disguise. She used it to take form of goth-girl named Abby. *'Teleportation': Abigail can teleport from one place to another. Videogame Appearance Ghe dangerous witch Abigail Williams emerged as both the mistress of the Love Domain magic in New York City's Broadway District and the fourth boss of the Nintendo DS videogame adaptation of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Upon entering the center of the Love domain, Balthazar Blake aware that only one more prisoner left in the Grimhold far worse than the sorcerous thug Marrok. Dave believes that they dealing with a monstrous-looking Morganian, but instead, they facing Abigail Williams, the 12-year old mistress of the Love domain. Abigail asked him whether he loved anyone. Either due to nervous or meant to bluff, Dave claimed that he loves his roommate's pet dog. The cruel witch then states that what she like about love is how fragile it is, which made Dave believing that she had misfortune "in prom night". Balthazar sarcastically commented that she once enrolled in Salem High School at the class of 1692, with Dave, whom not knowing that Balthazar actually meant to tell that she was responsible for the notorious Salem Witch Trials, commented that she was so petty about love before the battle commenced. Defeated, Abigail feels broken-hearted when Horvath showed up. Abigail thinking Horvath come to save her, only for the Morganian master to kill her with the accursed Parasite spell and took her catalyst before left, again. This time however, Horvath cloaked the Grimhold’s energy signature from Balthazar’s sensor magic thanks to his increased powers, resulting the wise Merlinean sorcerer unable to track him. To Dave’s delight, Balthazar managed to locate Horvath’s current location at the Uptown area of the Broadway district, right at the Deco building. Mana (magic energy of the world) from the Time-Space domain also flooded the area as well. Gallery Abigail Williams' Pendant.jpg|Abigail Williams' Pendant Trivia *Abigail Williams is named after and possibly based on the who is one of the initial accusers during the Salem witch trials of 1692. *Abigail Williams' Necklace is silver and it has a long metal chain. In the movie, the Necklace itself is shown to be colored black on a dark red thread. *It is unknown how she was able to find Becky Barnes, let alone knowing that Becky is a perfect bargaining chip for Maxim Horvath to blackmail Dave Stutler to hand over the Dragon Ring in exchange of Becky's life. *In the film's original script, it was explained that Horvath learned Dave's feelings for Becky through the former's emotional trace that he picked up via magic and subsequently passed that information to Abigail. *In the movie's original script, additionally, rather than having her magic fatally drained of her, Abigail Williams joined the final battle against the Merlineans in which she demonstrated magical ability to breathe swarms of bats and/or wasps. *Lastly, the script revealed her alias as "Abbie" as a hint to her true identity *Based on her modern-day disguise outfit, it could be that Abigail was masquerading as a school girl or a goth girl. Navigation Category:Female Category:Evil from the Past Category:Magic Category:Teenagers Category:Fictionalized Category:Arthurian Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Trickster Category:Misanthropes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Incriminators Category:Pawns Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minion Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:Paranormal Category:Deal Makers Category:Heretics Category:Supremacists